Une nouvelle interne, une nouvelle histoire
by Meggy Ford
Summary: L'arrivée d'une nouvelle interne va chambouler le quotidien de nos personnages favoris et surtout d'un en particulier ...


**Note de l'auteur** : Une fic inspirée de Grey's Anatomy avec les persos de la série et le contexte mais avec en plus un personnage de ma composition.

**Une nouvelle interne , une nouvelle histoire**

Prologue :

Nathaly Ford est une nouvelle interne de 22 ans, elle vient d'être mutée au Grace Seattle Hospital où elle sera sous les ordres du Dc Addison Sheperd en néonatalogie. Elle a entendu dans les couloirs qu'il y avait pas mal d'histoires de cœur dans cet hôpital.. Elle aimerait tellement trouver quelqu'un. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi aura son histoire …

Nathaly entra dans le Grace Seattle Hospital puis se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour je cherche le Docteur Sheperd »

Un homme brun plutôt séduisant qui se trouvait pas loin, se dirigea vers elle en lui tendant la main et en lui faisant un sourire des plus charmeurs, qui en tant normal en ferait craquer plus d'une mais certainement pas Nathaly .

« Bonjour je suis le Docteur Derek Sheperd, vous êtes ? »

Un peu gênée à vrai dire. Je pensais que le Dc Sheperd était une femme…

Effectivement il y a bien une Dc Shepperd. C'est ma femme. Mais au fait vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

Je m'appelle Nathaly Ford. Je suis une nouvelle interne.

Enchanté. Ah voilà ma femme. » lui dit-il en voyant Addison arriver.

Nath vit une magnifique femme aux cheveux auburn s'avancer vers elle.

« Ah je suppose que vous êtes Mlle Ford. Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Il paraît que vous êtes une très bonne interne en néonatalogie, du moins votre ancien titulaire m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

Enchantée de vous rencontrer également. Je ferai de mon mieux dans votre service. En tout cas je suis très contente de travailler avec vous.

Moi de même. Nous allons commencer le travail dès maintenant, je vous invite à vous changer dans le vestiaire là bas. C'est le même que celui des internes du Dc Bailey. Je vous laisse et vous dit à tout à l'heure Mlle Ford. »

Elle regarda Addison partir. Elle m'a l'air plutôt sympathique et je la trouve vachement classe. Pensa-t-elle, puis elle se dirigea vers les vestiaire des internes, une boule au ventre, de peur de ne pas être acceptée par les autres … Nath entra et vit qu'il y avait pas mal de bazar mais à première vue il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle se déshabilla, oubliant de fermer la porte à clé. Elle était en sous-vêtements lorsque un jeune homme brun l'air un peu maladroit entra :

« Oh pardon ! Je ne t'avais pas vue. Excuse moi je me retourne. »

George pensa : Oh non c'est pas vrai quel abruti je suis ! N'empêche elle est très belle !! Bien plus belle que Meredith…

Nath rougit puis sourit, elle trouvait ce jeune homme très craquant et cette anecdote pourrait les aider à briser la glace. Elle enfila un tee-shirt tout simple et mis la tenue rose saumon réservée à ceux du service de néo.

« Ca y est je suis en tenue décente » dit-elle à George

D'accord, attention je me retourne – dit-il en souriant un peu bêtement

elle sourit Au fait moi c'est Nathaly mais tu peux m'appeler Nath, j'aime pas trop mon prénom en fait …- lui dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Oh.. Euh.. Moi c'est George.

Contente de te connaître George ! Au fait quand on aura terminé de bosser, tu crois que tu pourrais m'emmener dans un endroit sympa ?

Avec plaisir. Il y a un bar super pas loin, je t'y emmènerais.

Merci beaucoup. Bon allez j'y vais sinon je vais me faire engueulée.

Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin vu que tu vas bosser avec Satan…

Satan ? »

Elle partit en vitesse avant d'entendre la réponse de George. Décidemment elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Déjà amoureuse notre Nath que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

Nath monta dans l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton de l'étage correspondant au service néonatal, les portes commencèrent à se refermer lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde les retint de justesse :

« Désolée d'être entrée comme ça mais je dois aller d'urgence au bloc opératoire. Au fait je m'appelle Izzie, Izzie Stevens. – lui dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du bloc.

Moi c'est Nath, Nath Ford. Je suis nouvelle ici.

Ah c'est pour ça que ton visage m'était inconnu. Je vois que tu es en néo avec Satan. Perso je sais pas comment tu fais pour porter cette blouse rose saumon.

Bah je la porte c'est tout mais rassure-toi j'aime pas vraiment cette couleur.

Bon désolée on fera connaissance plus tard, il faut que je file. A bientôt ! »

Izzie sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et Nath attendit sagement d'être arrivée à son étage. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, elle fut accueillie par Addison :

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je croyais que vous vous étiez perdue. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Non c'est bon j'ai trouvé. Alors quel est le programme ?

Je vais vous faire commencer par des examens de routine sur des nouveaux nés. Suivez moi. »

Addison entraîna Nath vers les couveuses. Cette dernière était émue par ce qu'elle voyait, ces bébés étaient si beaux, à ce moment là elle comprit qu'être mère devait être quelque chose de super… Addi lui montra un bébé vraiment tout petit :

« Voilà cette petite fille est prématurée. J'aimerai que vous lui fassiez passer des examens pour voir si elle est en pleine santé. Je veux un rapport détaillé. Ensuite vous assisterez à un accouchement. Voilà pour aujourd'hui, demain vous aurez beaucoup plus de travail mais je préfère il y aller en douceur pour aujourd'hui.

Très bien, je m'occupe de tout ça. Je vous revois plus tard lorsque j'aurai fini avec la petite.

A tout à l'heure. »

Addi partit laissant Nath seule avec le bébé. Pendant les heures qui suivirent elle fit passer au bébé pas mal d'examens. Elle fit son rapport avec tous les examens qu'elle avait fait. La petite allait presque parfaitement bien si ce n'est qu'elle avait un souffle au cœur ce qui inquiétât Nath. Elle chercha Addison pour lui en parler. Quand elle la trouva, elle vit qu'elle était en plein discussion avec une interne nommée Meredith d'après ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle s'avanca vers elle puis s'adressa au Dc Sheperd :

« J'aimerai que vous veniez voir la petite préma que vous m'avez demandé d'examiner.

J'arrive tout de suite. Meredith on reprendra cette conversation plus tard. »

Une fois Meredith partie, l'interne en néo et sa supérieure se dirigèrent vers les couveuses. Addi se tourna vers Nath :

« Quel est le problème ?

Tous ses examens sont bons seulement j'ai découvert qu'elle avait un souffle au cœur. Je pense qu'il faut l'opérer assez rapidement..

Vous avez tout à fait raison, il faut qu'elle se fasse opérer et urgemment. C'est une prématurée, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça. Je vais biper le Dc Derek Sheperd pour qu'il prépare le bloc. Je vous libère. Je vous ferais assister à un accouchement demain. Au revoir Mlle Ford.

Au revoir Docteur.

Nath était un peu frustrée de n'avoir fait que ça aujourd'hui mais elle se réjouissait de passer la soirée avec cet interne très mignon dont elle avait fait la connaissance tout à l'heure. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée puis se rendit au vestiaire. Quand elle entra elle ne vit personne comme tout à l'heure, elle se dirigea alors vers son casier et vit un ptit mot dessus : « J'ai encore un patient à m'occuper. Je te retrouve dans environ une heure Chez Joe. Bises. George. » Elle sourit puis soupira gaiement. Elle avait passé une bonne journée finalement pour un premier jour …Elle enfila son jean et son débardeur rouge puis elle mit ses ballerines et enfin enfila sa veste. Elle sortit de l'hôpital tout sourire songeant à la soirée qui s'annonçait …

_A suivre_


End file.
